Lyvia
Lyon and Juvia |Image = 640px-Ep 124 - Lyon in love with Juvia.png |Character1 = Lyon Vastia |Kanji1 = リオン・バスティア |Romaji1 = Rion Basutia |Alias1 = Sub-Zero Emperor |Gender1 = |Race1 = Human |Age1 = 19 (X784) 26 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Snow Magic Moon Drip |Character2 = Juvia Lockser |Kanji2 = ジュビア・ロクサー |Romaji2 = Jubia Rokusā |Alias2 = Juvia of the Great Sea Juvia of the Deep Rain Woman (Former) |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 17 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Water Unison Raid Molding Magic (Water-Make) |Image Gallery = Lyvia/Image Gallery }} Lyvia (リオジュビ Riojubi) is a past semi-canon pair between Lamia Scale Mage, Lyon Vastia and the Fairy Tail Mage, Juvia Lockser. About Lyon and Juvia Lyon Vastia Lyon Vastia (リオン・バスティア Rion Basutia) is an Ice-Make Mage of Lamia Scale. He is a rival of Gray Fullbuster. Lyon is first introduced as Reitei Lyon. Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. During his first appearance, he donned a small, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon had the guild stamp imprinted on his right pectoral, in the same spot where Gray Fullbuster has his own Fairy Tail stamp. Upon Tenrou Team's return seven years later, the only difference in Lyon's look is the reappearance of an earring on his left ear. This one, however, is larger than the first and seemingly consists of a small chain as well. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon switched to a less imposing, yet still a showy attire. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles. As Lyon welcomes Tenrou Team from their seven years of disappearance, he donned a new outfit. He retains a short, high-collared tunic, which is now dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike before, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. Lyon doesn't wear a jacket anymore; instead, his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots. While typically cold and composed, Lyon had also once been ambitious to a fault, and takes his goals and dreams extremely seriously. This had led him to attempt to revive the demon Deliora, in hopes of surpassing his teacher Ur, who gave up her life to freeze the demon indefinitely. Lyon also tends to get carried away by his emotions as well. After joining Lamia Scale, he has loosened up significantly, but still retains his impulsive nature. During the Light Team's meeting, he rushes off after Natsu Dragneel into the woods and towards Oración Seis' presumed headquarters, without even a plan of attack. Seven years later, Lyon sets his eyes on Juvia Lockser for the first time, and falls in love with her immediately. He tries his best to woo her, and even separates her from Gray every chance he gets, much to the latter's chagrin. Juvia Lockser Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, formerly being one of the five S-Class Mages of the Phantom Lord Guild. Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cuts her long hair and begins wearing more revealing clothes. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia then returns to her original appearance with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style. Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster and when Meredy threatens him, Juvia loses her generally calm demeanor and enters a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby" while Gray says it isn't his. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Fighting Festival arc, Juvia is pitted against a fellow guild mate, but instead chooses to K.O. herself by attacking a thunder lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to bring with her. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. History Lyon's History It is unknown what had happened to Lyon's parents, but as a child, he spent years searching for the strongest Mage in hopes of becoming their apprentice. It was Ur who took him in and trained him the fundamentals of Ice-Make Magic. Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by Deliora, he and Ur found the town's sole survivor, Gray. They took him in, much to Lyon's chagrin, and the two trained together. When Gray ran after the demon Deliora, he and Ur followed after him and Lyon attempted to cast Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting the demon seriously. Ur quickly froze him, knocking him unconscious, and proceeded to sacrifice herself by using the same spell. Ur's body turned into the ice the effectively sealed (and killed) Deliora, but she asks Gray to tell Lyon she had died instead, believing if he knew the truth, he would waste his life attempting to thaw the ice, in order to "surpass" her at last. Presumably afterwards, the two training partners went their separate ways with Lyon spending the next ten years gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades and then, after learning about Galuna Island, brought the frozen Deliora to the island, three years before the present story line. Juvia's History Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. Sometime during her childhood years, Juvia went off to visit her uncle with a present in hand in the Western Region of Fiore. However, when she was sitting on a bench, she noticed that her present got stolen. Wondering what she should do, Juvia sat close to a fountain to think, until the sadness overtook her and it started raining. Unbeknownst to her, her rain destroyed a young Gray Fullbuster's bag of gold cotton, which was worth a fortune. She then decided to keep looking for the things she lost. When Gray managed to defeat the thief and Juvia got back her possessions, feeling overjoyed, the rain began to cease, and she exclaimed that she could go meet her uncle again now. Juvia then departed on a train herself, and the girl's face brightened up when she saw that the sky had finally cleared up. As she grew older, she would overhear other people commenting on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life she was in a relationship with Bora, but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually, she was accepted into the Phantom Lord Guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team: Element 4. Relationship After hearing about the missing Fairy Tail members' return, Lyon, along with other members from Lamia Scale, visits Fairy Tail. Here he catches sight of Juvia for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses her greatly. When Juvia arrives at Crocus, she meets up with Gray, but Lyon suddenly interrupts their meeting, asking Juvia to go check out the aquarium with him. Lyon then makes a bet with Gray: if Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild. In the Hidden event, Lyon gets attacked by Juvia, who hits him in the head, due to him being distracted by the sight of her panties. Synopsis X791 Arc Juvia, along with everyone else on Tenrou Island, return to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca Connell, Alzack Connell, Jet, Droy, Max Alors, Warren Rocko and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo Conbolt. As Lyon Vastia walks into Fairy Tail with Sherry Blendy, Toby, Jura Neekis, and Yuka, he catches sight of Juvia for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses Juvia greatly. Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Fairy Tail decides to separate into teams in order to gather the five remaining clock parts, Juvia teams up with Gray. As the two head towards their destination she starts fantasising over their relationship, this daydream breaks when Lyon suddenly appears to join them on their mission, much to Juvia's confusion and embarrassment. Gray asks Lyon why he is here, which Lyon answered that he is worried about this and that. Gray, who isn’t satisfied by his answer and is obviously annoyed, again asks Lyon why he tagged up. Lyon, in a mocking tone, states that Gray can’t complete the mission by himself. The two argued more until the trio finally reaches their destination: the ruins. But to their disappointment, they don’t know what to do next. Lyon, Juvia and Gray arrive at the ruins where they are confronted by a guard. Gray and Lyon try to attack but it does nothing; Juvia then attacks the eye of the guard, which opens the door. When they get inside they split up and Lyon figures out the floating boxes dispersed in the room move with Magic. They then move the boxes into the slots in a wall, and are transported away as a result. When they awaken they meet Sugarboy, and Lyon and Juvia are quickly captured. As Sugarboy escapes Gray chases after him and when they meet up the clock part appears, which they both go for. They are then transported back to their world. Lyon frees Juvia and himself by freezing and shattering the slime, and when the iced-slime shattered, the small pieces of ice reflected the good looks of Lyon and that's when Juvia stares and blushes and it seemed like she was afraid to fall inlove with him but then she stopped blushing and got startled when Lyon had asked if she was okay, then they return in time to help Gray defeat Sugarboy, obtaining the clock piece and retreating. The trio travel to some underground ruins to meet up with the other groups, and arrive just in time to see Byro Cracy attacking Lucy and her team. With the rest of Fairy Tail, Lyon fires his Magic at the man to make him back off, to no avail though as their attacks are nullified. Before the fight can continue though the clock pieces start to glow and merge together to form the Infinity Clock. Lyon is then shocked when some familiar faces appear beneath the device Lyon takes part in the battle against them and Fairy Tail. However, he does little during the whole fight due to being defeated almost immediately by Racer. Lyon is rescued along with Fairy Tail by the members of Blue Pegasus and is taken back to Lamia Scale afterwards. Grand Magic Games Arc Juvia arrives at Crocus, the capital of Fiore, to cheer for the guild in the Grand Magic Games. She meets with Gray and asks him if he wants to go eat with her, but as Gray is about to accept, Lyon appears and says he knows some pretty good restaurants. Lyon then grabs Juvia and asks her to go to the aquarium with him. Gray and Lyon then start having an argument until Lyon proposes a bet without Juvia's permission: if Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild. During the ceremony, Lyon and his team are declared fourth placers in the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games. Lyon smiles when he sees that Juvia, a member of Team Fairy Tail B, is also participating in the tournament. When the first game is announced, Lyon steps up to the plate for Lamia Scale, causing Gray to do the same for Fairy Tail and subsequently, Juvia for her team. In the first event, Hidden, Lyon gets attacked by Juvia, who hits him in the head, before he manages to attack Gray. Lyon gets a glimpse of Juvia's underwear, and is, in turn, distracted. By the end of Hidden, Lamia Scale, is in third place with six points and Team Fairy Tail B in seventh place with only one point. With the second day's battles finished, Gray is revealed to have been snatched away by Juvia and Lyon for, most likely, romantic reasons. During the third day of the Grand Magic Games and after Laxus Dreyar defeats Team Raven Tail, Chelia Blendy and Wendy Marvell are announced as the next battlers. Lyon says that they are underestimating Chelia's powers. He looks forward to Gray's shocked face after seeing her powers. However, he is thinking of Juvia's shocked expression instead. After Fairy Tail's successful third day at the Grand Magic Games, Juvia once again heads out with the rest of the guild to celebrate at a bar. A while later, Juvia decides to accompany the rest of Fairy Tail when they all go to Ryuzetsu Land, a popular leisure center in Crocus. Upon arriving, Juvia quickly asks Gray to accompany her on the Love Slide, though she is turned down when he hears that the point of the slide is that two people go down hugging. Before she can say anything about Gray's attitude, she is swept off her feet by Lyon, who tells her to go with him instead. Gray gets upset with this, and he and Lyon begin to glare each other down. Juvia interrupts them to ask Gray yet again to slide with her, and Lyon tries to get her to ignore the other ice Mage, though in the end all three climb to the top of the slide. Whilst they are up there, Natsu flies towards them after being flung into the air by Ichiya. Though Lyon and Gray attempt to get out of the way, they are hit by the fire Mage and end up riding the slide together. As they begin to reach the bottom, both release their Magic to try and freeze each other, though all they manage to do is freeze the water in all the surrounding pools. Natsu, having landed and recovered, proceeds to melt their ice by using his Magic, however he puts in far too much force and blows the building to pieces. As the people in the center are flung all over the place, Lyon and Gray land together in the rubble, frozen in a hunk of ice and still hugging. As the final day of the games gets underway, Lyon stands with the rest of his team in the Domus Flau, ready to participate. Soon after, the new Team Fairy Tail arrives and Lyon notices that Juvia has replaced Natsu as part of the team, his jaw dropping in surprise. Coursing through the battleground, Juvia is found by Chelia Blendy, who attacks with her Sky God's Boreas. As she prepares to fight back, she is caught off-guard by Chelia's assertion that Juvia is Lyon's beloved, allowing Chelia to attack her head-on. Later on, when accused of using her charms against Lyon, Juvia tells Chelia that her heart belongs to Gray only. Soon after, they notice that Gray and Lyon have both arrived. Misinterpreting the situation, an excited Juvia runs up to Gray and asks where their honeymoon would be, which both parties meet with ridiculous acclaim. While an annoyed Gray prepares for the battle with Chelia and Lyon, Juvia remains dazedly latched onto him. Once the battle begins, Juvia moves to the water below the bridge while Gray stays up top. As Gray avoids Lyon's attack, he calls out to Juvia down below, signaling her to supply him with a large volume of water which he uses to attack Lyon. However, the move is blocked by Chelia and Gray is injured by Lyon's counterattack, making Juvia wonder in worry about how powerful Lyon is, though Gray tells her that due to their opponents not having as effective teamwork, they still have a chance to win. However, the two are injured in battle, panting heavily while Lyon and Chelia sustain less damage. After gaining the advantage against Gray and Juvia, Lyon apologies to his "love" as he and Chelia prepare to deliver the final blow. However, Gray and Juvia work together and combine their Magic. Angry at Gray for what he perceives as flirting with Juvia, Lyon turns to Chelia, who is stunned at the sight. Though he tells her they need to recover, she does not heed his words. As their opponents aim to attack, Lyon attempts to snap Chelia out of her trance-like state, to no avail as the two of them are hit by a combination attack and sent flying, with Lyon cursing Chelia for her inaction. After the defeat, Fairy Tail rejoices and celebrates their victory of the Grand Magic Games, to which Lyon and Chelia acknowledge their loss, with the latter apologizing for contributing to their defeat. Much later, near the city's central square, the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, has gathered the guilds together and informed them of the coming danger and asks for their help. While shocked at the news and most still injured from the games, the guilds nonetheless agree to help him. During the fight, Lyon freezes one of the hatchlings and warns his distracted allies about the need to stay focused in the warzone. As Juvia begins fawning during a conversation with Gray despite the danger present, Lyon warns her about it by shouting out to her. However, one of Motherglare's minions attacks her but she is pushed out of the way by Gray, who Lyon watches as he takes the hit and his body is pierced. After the Dragon Motherglare releases its hatchlings to battle the Mages, Lyon and others move in and battle. During the fight, Lyon freezes one of the hatchlings and warns his distracted allies about the need to stay focused in the war-zone. As Juvia begins fawning during a conversation with Gray despite the danger present, Lyon warns her about it by shouting out to her. However, one of Motherglare's minions attacks her but she is pushed out of the way by Gray, who Lyon watches as he takes the hit and his body is pierced. When Gray's bloodied body lies on the ground; Lyon then screams, to no avail, for Chelia to come and help. Sobbing, Lyon weakly states that Gray was shot through the head. However, Ultear's rewinding of time by one full minute brings everyone back to the moments before Gray's death. Lyon once again freezes one of the hatchlings and warns his distracted allies about the need to stay focused in the war-zone, but experiences déjà vu. Seeing Gray's impending death, Lyon becomes unnerved at the thought and asks what happened to them. Just then, according to Meredy's memory, several hidden hatchlings appear from behind a fallen piece of lumber. As they prepare to attack, Gray and Lyon combine their Ice-Make to create a large shield. Following that instant, Lyon wonders what's going on. Shortly thereafter, with the Hatchlings having disappeared and the Eclipse Gate destroyed, Lyon stands behind Juvia and Meredy as they hug, eyeing Juvia with interest. A little while after the end of the war, Lyon attends a celebratory banquet in Mercurius with the the rest of his guild. After watching Gray once again reject Juvia's affection, Lyon comments that Gray shouldn't act in such a way, also remarking that he has finally realized that Juvia's heart has no room in it for him.93 A little while later, Lyon spots Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel all arguing over which guild Yukino should join, and quickly drags Lamia Scale into the brawl as well. OVA The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Juvia tried to get Gray on the LoveLoveSlider with her and at the same time Lyon tries to get Juvia on it. Natsu crashes into Gray and Lyon, sending tem down the slide together, which gets Juvia interested in the "Boys Love" going on. Juvia eventually finds herself on the slide with her "Love Rival", Lucy Heartfilla. On the slide, Gray and Lyon start to fight, freezing everyone except Natsu. Makarov and Mavis learn of the damages they will have to pay for after Natsu melt all of the ice, and the OVA ends. References Navigation Category:Lyvia Category:Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Past Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help